Comatose
by missCeilidh
Summary: Songfic to Comatose by Skillet. Something is wrong between Max and Fang. Set after STWAOES. songfic Fax


**Disclaimer:**** Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

**The song is by Skillet. I don't own it either. And now, without further ado; **

**"Comatose"**

**Fang's POV**

Max. My Max. No, the Flock's Max. Our Max. But she's more, she's more than that to me. Does that make her _my_ Max?

I don't know.

I care about her, I miss her, even when she's here, sitting right next to me. She's brooding, staring into the fire. We don't talk now. Not really. Nothing more than the occasional request to pass the food, or an order to gather fire wood. And I don't say anything back. I never know what to say. Should I ask her why we're doing this? Why we're distancing ourselves.

_**  
I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of**_

Is waking to you  
Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you 

And so I stay silent. Quiet. Never quiet looking at her, never quite looking away. She's cold to me now. Even when the others are long asleep, in the darkest hours of the night, we're silent. Sitting apart. Not looking. Not feeling. Her emotions are hidden, behind a silent mask, cold as ice and brittle as porcelain.

I'm the same. I feel myself being absorbed by the night. The fire no longer warms me. All I want to do is hold her. Only her touch will warm me. The cold is bone deep. _****_

Comatose   
I'll never wake up

_**without an overdose of you**_

I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel   
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real 

When I couldn't stand the silence anymore, I stood and stretched. "I'm going to bed." I said. She nodded, her gaze never straying from the fire.

I went over, and shook Iggy awake, telling him that it was his watch. He went over and sat by the fire. I turned, hopping up into the branches of an old elm tree, settling in a crook of its branches and trying to fall asleep.

I was almost asleep, when a quiet sob broke through the sounds of crickets and the other nighttime sounds of the forest.

Outlined against the fire, Iggy held her close, as Max muffled her sobs against his shoulder. One thought was clear in my mind; _That used to be me_.

**Max's POV**

As soon as Iggy asked what was wrong, I collapsed in tears. How could I be so weak? He put a comforting arm around my shoulder, as I attempted to muffle my sobs into his shoulder. _It used to be Fang._ If anything, the thought made me cry harder.

_**I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you**_

We stayed like that until morning, Iggys arms, strong around me, as I hung off his shoulder like a dishcloth. When the sun started to rise, I wiped away the last tear, and went to wash my face in a stream a short ways off while Iggy went and changed his shirt. This was a regular occurrence, I'd cry late at night, and he'd comfort me. We kept it quiet. I don't need Angel worrying about me too.

_**Comatose   
I'll never wake up**_

_**without an overdose of you  
**_

I sat down, by the stream, and splashed water on my face,

"So."

I froze, slowly turning my dripping face towards him.

Fang was leaning against a tree a few feet away. His eyes seemed dead. Something about his posture screamed defeat. I couldn't stand to see him this way, so I did the only thing I could think of. I looked away. Big mistake.

_**  
I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
**_

**Fang's POV**

She looked away. She couldn't stand to look at my face. She couldn't look me in the eyes. I slumped, sliding down the tree, until I was sitting on the ground, my head in my hands.

"Fang!" She scrambled over to me, her hand reaching out, but never quite touching me.

_**I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of**_

Is waking to you  
Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide

_**I realize I'm slowly losing you… **_

**Max's POV**

I saw the hope that had momentarily flared in his eyes drain away. I couldn't bring myself to touch him.

_**I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause dreams won't comfort me  
**_

"What's happened to you, Fang?" I asked, my finger tips just brushing his cheek. "What's happened to _us_?" I asked, more urgently, my mask beginning to crack. Tears formed in my eyes, and I blinked them away, my fingers ghosting across his lips.

"I missed you." He said, cupping my face in his hands.

**Fang's POV**

"I missed you." I said cupping her face in my hands. My fingers tangled in her soft hair as I cradled her head. Her arms wrapped around my neck, as our faces inched closer to one another. Suddenly, she closed the gap between us, pressing her lips to mine. My eyes flickered shut, as I lost myself in the warmth of her kiss. I kissed back softly. When we broke apart, I found my forehead pressed against hers, our un-even breaths mingling, as the world narrowed down to the two of us, and I had never felt more alive.

_**  
Waking up to you never felt so real **_

_**Breathing life  
Waking up **_

_**My eyes  
Open up**_

Don't leave me alone


End file.
